Rapture
by jesslarhea
Summary: One drunken night Tris' life changes dramatically. She finally gets the man she wants and so much more. What do you do when you find out that the life you once knew turned out to be nothing but a lie? Eric/Tris! This story is Rated M for all kinds of reasons. I don't own divergent, I just love to put my crazy spin on it. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

" _ **Rapture"**_

 _ **(A feeling of intense pleasure or joy.)**_

 _ **Eric/Tris**_

 _ **I'll be giving you all several shots to this story**_

 _ **Full Summary**_

 _ **It's been month since their initiation, and late one night Christina and Tris find themselves bored out of their minds. So they decide to get drunk and play Truth or dare. Tris reveals her secret crush, and Christina dares her to seduce him anyway that she can. Tris decides that it's time to leave her comfort zone and complete the dare. This one dare turns Tris's life completely around and she finds that the life that she once knew, was not how is should have been.**_

 _ **In this story all dependents are eighteen when they choose their faction…**_

 _ **There was never a war on abnegation because Jeanine was stopped when Tris was a baby and Chicago passed a protection law for all divergent's….**_

 _ **Tris and Tobias were only ever friends…**_

 _ **During Tris initiation Eric was the ass that we all know and love, but he began to lighten up after Tris' initiation was over…**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **~Tris~**_

God, I am so damn happy that initiation is over and done with, and I was definitely shocked that I ranked first. Peter was fucking pissed that I out ranked him, and that I chose to be a leader in training. I'm surprised that Peter hasn't tried to attack me again. One thing is for sure though, I have seriously stayed on my guard and kept my eye on that sleazy fucker.

I chose to be a leader in training for three reasons. One: I wanted to help make this faction better. Two: I didn't want Peter to take the job because he has the potential and mindset to destroy Dauntless completely. The third and most important reason is because of Eric Coulter. I have had the biggest crush on that man ever since the moment I first saw him on the roof my first day here.

Yes, Eric is a hard ass. He was mean and cruel to everyone, but since the last day of initiation, he has lightened up tremendously. How do I know this? Well, Eric is always winking and smiling at me when I see him at, and outside of work. He always holds doors open for me, and yesterday morning he brought me my favorite muffin and a cup coffee, fixed to my liking. Eric is always being super sweet to me when we see each other.

Eric could just be the type of person that's really nice to his coworkers, but it could also mean that he likes me. I haven't seen him bring coffee and breakfast to anyone else in the office.

"Here chic…" Chris breaks me from my thoughts as she slides a shot glass across the counter in our kitchen. "Bottoms up, bitch!"

"What is this, Chris?" I sniff the contents of the glass and jerk back at the strong smell of alcohol.

"Were young and bored, Tris. So I have decided that getting drunk is the cure to youthful boredom. Now drink up, woman!" Christina giggles loudly at the look I give her, then takes her shot like a pro.

I take a deep breath then knock back the contents of my shot glass. I make a face at the burning feeling that I get in the back of my throat but, all and all it's not really all that bad. Chris passes me another shot and I find that the more that I drink the better it taste. By the fifth shot, this shit is starting to taste like candy. Oh god, I feel so happy, and brave, and…oh my god! I am fucking horny!

I look at Christina as she grabs the bottle of Tequila and both our shot glasses, then the drunk bitch drags me to the living room of our shared apartment.

Chris was thrilled that I got a choice to live in the newer and much nicer wing of the compound, do to my soon to be leadership status, and that I wanted her to be my roommate. She was gonna room with Will, but the day of our final test she caught that asshole fucking some dauntless-born girl against a wall in the training room. Yeah…Will has been walking around with a broken nose, broken rib, and missing a tooth for that shit. Chris beat the ever loving shit out of Will that day. Chris says that she is completely over Will and is now crushing on someone else. Bitch won't tell me who he is, though.

"Okay…" Chris slurs with a crazy smile on her face. "I want to play a game with you, Trissy."

"Okay." I laugh at her because she looks so freaking drunk, and I have had just as much as she has had and I don't really feel all that drunk. Just fucking horny. "I want to play Truth or Dare with you. Come on, please. Its so much fun, girlie." She lets out a small belch.

"Fine. You can go first." I reach over and grab the Tequila and pour us both another shot. "And I pick truth."

"Ohhh, that's always a fun one." She giggles as I hand her, her shot. "Lets see…" She takes her shot then looks at me with a wicked smile. "Have you been crushing on any of the sexy dauntless guys since you got here? If so, then who is it?"

I roll my eyes and nod. "Yes, I have a huge crush." I laugh and shake my head.

"Oh my god! Who is it? Who is he?" The crazy drunk squeals so loud that I have to cover my damn ears.

I go ahead and tell her because I'm sure she won't remember in the morning.

"Eric." I grin her and just wait for the explosion that I know is about to come from my drunk friend.

I look up at her only to see a very mischievous smirk on her face. Choosing to ignore that look for now, I ask her the name of the game. "Truth or dare, you drunk bitch?" I laugh as I catch the pillow that she threw at my head.

"Truth." She shrugs then hiccups loudly.

"Who is your crush?" I grin as I take another shot.

Damn I really should be drunk as shit right now, but I'm still just bravely horny. I look up at Chris when she begins to mumble. "What? I don't speak drunk gibberish."

She rolls her glassy eyes at me. "I said that my crush is Four!" She screams at me for some damn reason. Then her eyes go wide when she remembers that we live right next door to the man that she is crushing on, and if he is home right now; he so just heard her scream that shit. "Oh god. Do you think that he heard that?"

I nod my head, but choose not to verbally admit it to her. "I have no clue." I laugh at her expense.

"Fuck it. I don't give a rats ass if he heard me or not. Truth or dare, bitch?"

"Dare." I chuckle before taking one more shot.

Chris gets this evil look in her eyes, and I admit that I'm really scared she is about to dare me to do something really crazy…or dangerous.

"I dare you to go to Eric's apartment and seduce him." She giggles then burps really freak loud.

"You want me to go give Eric my V card? Are you insane?" I ask her even though I really, really want to do this dare. Does that make me a drunken slut? Do I care? I know that I do want that man more than anything, but could I do something like that?

"Come on, Tris, live a little. You know that you really want to do this dare." Chris giggles. "I'll tell you what…" She stands and pulls me up with her. "I'll go and do the same to four. And to prove that we actually went through with this, we can send each other pictures…"

"I am not sending you pictures of that!"

"I'm not talking about nude photos, Tris. What I mean, is that I'll send you a picture of four while he is still dressed and you can do the same, because I really don't want to see Eric naked." She smiles like a crazy person.

"Look I really don't want to get caught taking creepy stalker like picture of a man that I really like. So you are just gonna have to trust my word or I will not be doing this at all." I tell her firmly.

"Fine, but I want details in the morning." Chris huffs as she grabs my arm and drags me to the bathroom. "You've already been waxed so I'm just gonna make you look like you just crawled out of bed, but you'll still look really sexy. Now, brush you teeth so you don't smell like Tequila."

* * *

Thirty minutes later we're finally done, and I gotta say…I do look damn sexy. I'm wearing my loose faded tank top that hangs off my shoulder and shows my belly a little. I'm also wearing a pair of black sleep shorts that show more of my ass cheeks that I care to admit. My hair looks like I was just fucked ten ways to Sunday, and I have no make up on at all. Thank god.

"Do you know what you're gonna to do seduce him?" Chris ask as she locks our door. "That is if he actually lets you inside, and doesn't yell at you for waking him up." The bitch giggles at my expense.

"I'm gonna tell him that I couldn't sleep, and then I'll ask him if he would like a night cap. He can't resist his favorite scotch." I shrug and hold up my bottle of scotch that I keep hidden from her in my room. I know that Eric love this stuff, and he knows that I love it just as much. "And then, I'm gonna wing it."

"Hey, where the hell did you get that?" Chris asks me, loudly.

"Shh." I shush her as I begin walking to the end of the hall towards Eric's apartment. "I bought it the day we became dauntless members." I wink at her as I leave her standing by Four's door.

I wait until she knocks on his door before I run around the corner and then peek around to watch her. I see Four open his door and after a few giggles on Christina's part, he lets her in then shuts and locks his door. Yeah, you go Chris!

Now, it's my turn. Time to put on your big girl panties, Tris.

I quickly make my way to Eric's door, then take a deep breath as I raise my hand to knock. My hand hovers over the door for several seconds before I close my eyes and knock loudly on the door. A few moments later, I hear him stomping towards the door mumbling nonsense, then I hear him bump into something causing him to curse loudly. I giggle and shake my head right before the door is thrown open violently, wafting my hair around.

"What?!" Jesus, Eric looks pissed for a moment then his eyes soften when he sees me. "Tris? Is everything alright? Are you okay?" I nod just as his eyes travel down my body, all the way to my bare feet. "Fuck me…" He mumbles then snaps his head back up to look me in the eyes.

"Sorry I woke you, Eric." I bat my lashes and bite my bottom lip. Damn that Tequila for causing my inner slut to come out and play.

"No…um…it's fine. Come on in." He opens the door wider to let me in. "Can I get you anything?" He smiles down at me and suddenly I can feel my panties completely disintegrate. Wait…I'm not wearing panties.

"A couple of glasses and good company would be perfect." I smile at him then lick my lips as I show him the bottle of his favorite scotch. "I couldn't sleep, and wanted to drink…with you."

Eric looks down at the bottle in my hand, then at my lips before he snaps his eyes back up to mine. "Are you sure that's all you need, Tris?" He asks in a low gruff voice that has me squirming a little.

I slowly move to stand in front of him and reach my hand up to slide my index finger down his cheek and neck. "For now." I tilt my head to the side and grin at him before I turn and make my way into his kitchen.

I sit the bottle of scotch on the counter then turn to face Eric when he walks into the kitchen and straight over to me. He is so close, that I can smell his minty breath. I feel his hand slide up my thigh and over my hip. He suddenly presses his body to mine as he grips my hip. I'm breathing heavily when I feel his other hand on my stomach, moving up and between my breast. He wraps his big hand around my neck lightly like he's trying to choking me, but he's not hurting me.

Eric licks his lips then tilts my head all the way back so that I'm looking up at him as he leans forward, bring his kissable lips so close to mine. "What are you really doing here? What do you really want, Beatrice?" He whispers then drag his warm, wet tongue across my bottom lip, causing me to gasp.

Oh god help me, I think I just might pass the hell out from this experience.

Eric grins down at me as he reaches up to a cabinet above us and grabs two glasses with the hand that was just around my neck. His other hand is now pressed to my ribs under my shirt. I moan loudly when I feel him him move his hand up a little higher then slides his thumb across my hard as fuck nipple.

"Isn't it obvious, Eric?" I gasp and begin to breath heavily when I feel his hand move to caress the valley between my breast beneath my shirt. "I want you." I let my eyes close and my head lull back just as Eric leans down and kisses my collarbone.

"Yeah, I can see that know?" Eric nods before he begins to kiss up my neck, dragging his teeth across my heated flesh every now and then. "Do you want to know a secret, Tris?" Eric moans as he lifts my right leg high up on his hip.

"Yes!" I cry out my answer when I feel him grind into me. His huge hard cock is pressed right where it needs to be.

"When I opened my door and saw you standing there barely dressed and holding a bottle of my favorite scotch…" Eric presses his mouth to mine then takes my bottom lip between his teeth, tugging it roughly as he grips my thigh tighter and grinds into me again. "…at first I thought I was still dreaming, because so many of my dreams start out like that. You have no idea how long I have been waiting for to make my dreams a reality, Tris." He leans forward once again and kisses me as he grasps my left thigh and lifts me into his strong arms. I feel him set me on the counter as he continues to kiss me like I have never been kissed before.

Well, I haven't ever been kissed before now.

I moan into the kiss when I feel him rub his hands up the sides of my thighs and under my shorts. After a few minutes of Eric and I kissing each other like our lives depend on it, he slowly pulls his mouth from mine and gives me a sexy grin.

"How much Tequila have you had, Tris?" He leans forward and drags his tongue across my bottom lip again.

"Just A few shots. I hate drinking that shit because it doesn't effect me like it does everyone else. I don't get drunk at all. So I stopped and remembered that I had that bottle of scotch, and there is only one other person besides me in Dauntless that's able to appreciate it properly." I laugh when Eric nods then turns his back to me and wraps my legs around his waist.

"Hold on tight." He grabs the scotch and two glasses after he's made sure that I was holding on to him properly.

Eric makes his way around his apartment, locking his door back and turning the lights off before he takes me to his bedroom and sets me on his bed with my back against the headboard. He sets the scotch and glasses on his nightstand then begins to dig through his drawers. He pulls out a deck of cards and tosses them to me before he pours us a drink. When he's finished he lays at the foot of the bed on his side, facing me with that sexy smirk still plastered on his gorgeous face.

"What?" I grin and hold the deck of cards up. "What are these for, Eric?"

"Strip poker." He grins at me and shrugs his massive shoulder.

"What if I would rather skip the games and just strip, Eric?" I bat my lashes at him as I sip my drink.

Eric grins as he gets up and sets is drink on the nightstand before slowly crawling on top of me, causing me to lay back on his pillows. "Have you ever played Strip poker, Tris?" He nuzzles his nose against my neck when I shake my head no. "Mmmm, thought so. You see, Tris, there's the wait and anticipation of not knowing who will be the one to end up completely naked." We both moan when Eric rubs himself against me. "But what I'm looking forward to, is when I win and you are completely naked. Mmmm, baby, and I cannot wait for you to strip me down and please me anyway that I want want you to. But If you win, I'll be your willing slave and do whatever you want." Eric lifts my shirt then leans down and bites my nipple softly. "Are you game, Tris?"

"Before I agree to play this with you; you need to know that I've never…I'm a…" Shit, why can I just tell him?

"You're a virgin. Is that what you are trying to tell me?" He runs his fingers through my hair as I nod. "Tris, I already knew that, and I promise, will never make or even ask you to do something that you are not comfortable doing. All I'm doing with this game is lightening things up a bit for you. I'm sort of easing you into this because if this is something that you want, then I intend to do everything that I can to make you want to come back for more." He leans down and presses his warm soft lips to mine. "I have already told you that I have wanted you for while now, and what I want with you is not a one time thing." He kisses me once more as he takes my hands in his and laces our fingers together, pressing them to the bed above my head. "Is that something that you would want with me, Tris?"

"Yes…" I moan when I feel his lips on the swell of my cleavage. "Oh god, Eric, I have wanted you since I first saw you on the roof." My confession causes him to grin down at me before sitting up on his knees.

"Good." He helps me into a sitting position before he grabs his glass and lays back down on the bed where he was earlier, but a little closer to me this time. "Now lets get started, shall we? What poker games do you know how to play?"

"Chris taught me how to play blackjack." I take a sip of my drink, then smile at him. "I haven't been here long enough to learn more games…Abnegation, remember.

"I think we can work with that." He chuckles as he shuffles the deck of cards. "Eventually I'll teach you more poker games, if you want, but for now blackjack is perfect, and whoever has the highest hand without busting wins."

Eric lays a card face down in front of me then one for himself. He repeats this so that we both have two cards each. "Pick up your cards, Tris."

I chuckle while doing as he asks. Hmm two kings. I think I'll stay.

I look over at Eric as he takes one card off the top of the deck that he place between us then grin as he looks up at me. "You gonna hit?"

"Nope. I think I'm good, big guy." I wink at him.

Eric smiles at me as he lays his cards down, face up. "All you have to do is beat a nineteen."

"Is that all?" I tease him, causing him to wink and nod as he takes a drink of his scotch. "Well, do I get to choose what article of clothing that you take off?" I lick my lips as I lay my cards next to his.

Eric looks down at the cards then back at me with a cheeky grin. "I'll let you choose this time but I get to choose when it's your turn to strip."

"That's only fare." I bite my bottom lips and smile at him. "Lets see." I tap my chin playfully. "We're both not wear much, so I think I let you get away with losing your shirt, for now."

The thing is, Eric is more than likely wearing more that I am. All I have on is my shirt and shorts, and Eric is most likely wearing boxers. I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Eric as he swiftly removes his shirt then tosses it to me.

Oh god in heaven, this man is one sexy beast of a man. He is so ripped and muscular. Fuck, I never knew his nipples were pierced…and those tattoos. I just want to lick him…everywhere.

"See something that you like, Tris?" He taunts me as he brings his drink up to his lips and slowly takes a sip as he stares into my eyes.

"Mmmm, I really think that I see _someone_ that I _want_." I counter as I bite my lip.

"Damn evil woman…" Eric mumbles as he adjust himself then begins to deal the cards. He looks at his cards then lays them back down on the bed and looks up at me. "Whats is gonna be, baby?"

I giggle and shake my head as I look at my cards. Damn twelve. "Hit me, Eric." Eric winks at me as he hands me a card from the deck. I peek at and fuck, it's a damn king.

"Judging from that look; I'd say that you just busted." I nod and flip my cards over, causing him to grin at me before showing me that he got a blackjack. "Hmm, what's it gonna be?" Eric looks at me as he take a few sips of his drink. "I know you aren't wearing a bra. So I want your shirt off now, Tris."

I bite my bottom lip hard as I grab the hem of my shirt and slowly pull it over my head then throw it at him with a wink. I seriously want to cover my breast as Eric just sets there and stares at my body. Chris told me once that I had tits that most women have surgery to get, but I'm still a little self conscious about them though.

"Fucking hell, Tris…" Eric moans as he reaches his hand down and adjusts himself again. "Damn, you are fucking beautiful."

"Thank you. You're not too bad yourself, Eric." I can feel the heat of my blush slowly creeping down my chest. Or maybe it the heat of Eric's gaze. Either way, it's getting really hot in this room. "Deal the cards, Eric." I grin at him as he shakes his head then does as I ask. I look down at my hand that he just dealt me and smile to myself at the fact that Eric has yet to look at anything but me. His eyes are still glued to my tits. "Hit me big boy." I purposely moan and trace my collarbone with the tip of my finger when I say this, because I just know that Eric wants nothing more than to attack me right now. "Eric." I slowly lean forward to get eye level with him.

"Oh yeah…right." Eric finally hands me my a card. I grin when I look at the twenty one that I got. I look back at Eric just as he distractedly takes another card for himself.

Eric lays a twenty down and grins up at me. "You can go ahead and remove those shorts, big boy." I wink at him as I lay my twenty one down on the bed.

"Are you sure you're ready for me to remove my shorts, Tris?" He stands from the bed and sets empty glass on the nightstand. "I think that I would rather you remove them for me." Eric takes my glass from me and sets it on the nightstand then grabs my ankles and pulls me to the edge of the bed so that I'm sitting in front of him so that he's standing between my parted legs.

He takes my hands in his and places them on his chest, then slowly drags them down to the waistband of his shorts. I look up into his dark hooded eyes as I hook my fingers into the band of his shorts and then tug them down to the floor, revealing that he is now completely naked.

"You win, Tris." He steps out of his shorts and places his warm hands on my shoulders to push me back so that I'm laying on the bed and he's hovering over me. "So why don't you claim your prize and tell me what you want me to do for you, Tris."

"Oh god!" I cry out when I feel his mouth and fingers on my nipples, and his other hand tugging my short down my legs. "Anything you want, Eric!" I'm moaning like a whore just as he lifts me up a little further on the bed, then crawls on top of me with his hips positioned between my legs.

"Anything? What if I tell you that I want to lick you…" He trails one finger down to my slick folds. "…here?"

"Yes anything…Please, Eric!" I have no idea what the hell I'm begging for, but I do know that I don't want him to stop touching me.

"Mmmm. You don't have to beg me, Beatrice." He chuckles as he leans down and licks my nipple, then begins to trail slow wet kisses down my body. When he reaches my hips, he lifts both my legs and rest them over his shoulders. "I'll do anything you want me to do, baby." As soon as those words are out of his mouth, he descends down to my most private area and begins to lick, suck, and bite my clit until I'm a moaning and quivering mess beneath him. His eyes don't disconnect from mine the entire time.

"Eric!" I cry out as I fall apart completely just as he pushes a finger into me, moving it in and out of me fast and hard.

"Mmmm, you taste so damn good Tris." Eric moans as my body continues to writhe beneath him. "Did you like that?" He sucks his finger into his mouth, then leans down and kisses his way back up my body, stopping at my breast for a moment. "Do you want me to stop?" He flicks my left nipple with his tongue a few times, then does the same to my right nipple.

Oh god in heaven, I could die a very happy woman right now.

"No...please don't stop." I wrap my arms around his neck and pull his mouth to mine. "I want more, Eric….so much more." I moan against his soft lips and then kiss him hard, enjoying the taste of myself on his tongue.

Eric reaches over to the nightstand and grabs a condom then hands it to me as he kneels between my legs. "Put it on me, Tris." He orders me as he pulls me to set up. I quickly unwrap the condom and slide it down his big hard length, then I pull him back down with me as I lay back and spread my thighs wide with my feet pressed into the mattress. "This may hurt a little, but I promise, I'll be gentle." He leans down and drags his lips across mine to distract me as he pushes into me slowly. "Relax, baby. I wont hurt you." He groans as he pushes himself into me a little more.

I feel a slight pain as he stretches me with his size. "Eric." I gasp when he is fully sheath inside me.

"Shh," Eric caresses my cheek then leans down and kisses me softly. "I'm not gonna move until you tell me to. Okay?" He tells me sweetly before leaning back in and giving me one of those deep, passionate kisses that has my body on fire and my toes curling. This is the kind of kiss that shows you what heaven looks and feels like.

After a minute or so, I lift my legs and wrap them around him, pressing the heals of my feet into his ass cheeks as I thrust my hips up. A loud moan escapes my parted lips when all I feel is pure pleasure with no pain at all. "Eric." I hiss, pulling him towards me and lifting my hips again as I drag my nails down his back to his ass. "Oh god, I need you to move." I pull him as close as I can and lift my hips harder with my head pressed back into the pillows.

I feel Eric shift his weight to his right arm as he grips my thigh, close to my ass, with his left hand. He begins to move his hips in such a way that it causes my body to tingle all over, and I'm gasping for air.

"Fuck! Baby, you are so damn tight." He moans as he begins to thrust a little harder. "And so fucking wet." He starts to pump into me faster.

I reach my hand up and grasps the back of his neck, then pull his head down to mine so that our lips are touching, but I don't kiss him yet. "You feel so damn good, Eric." I whisper against his lips before kissing him with everything that I have in me as our bodies continue to move together. I gasp for air then cry out when he shifts his hips a little and hits a spot deep inside me that has my entire body burning for him. I can feel a strong tightening in my belly and a pleasurable heat all the way down to my toes. "Harder, Eric…FUCK!" That tightening within me suddenly snaps and I feel myself falling apart, causing Eric to moan and growl as I pulse around him, hard.

I'm gripping his dick so hard with muscles that I never knew I had as he continues to pound into me with wild abandon. Eric suddenly rises up to his knees and lifts my ass as he begins to move faster and harder causing my orgasm to pulse right through me and straight into him. "FUCK! Woman, you have ruined me for anyone else…so goddamn good…so fucking perfect, baby!" Eric grunts out just as I feel him begin to twitch and pulse inside me. His thrusts quickly become frantic and erratic as he throws his head back and roars with his release. "TRIS!"

Eric crashes down on top of me, pressing me into the mattress. He shifts a little so not to completely crush me with his heavy body, then he molds his mouth to mine. I grin into the kiss as he tugs on my bottom lip playfully.

I feel his right hands slide up the side of my body, across my heaving chest, up the side of my neck, and to my cheek. "Are you okay, baby?" He breathes out as he pulls himself out of me with a wide sated smile on his gorgeous face.

"I'm perfect." I nod as I reach my hand up and drag my fingertips across his swollen lips.

"Good." He wags his eyebrows at me then chuckles as he kisses me once more before he hops up and heads to the bathroom to dispose of the condom.

Moments later I hear water running, and a few seconds after that, Eric struts his sexy ass over to me and lifts me off the bed, then carries me into the bathroom. He steps into the tub with me still in his arms then positions me so that I'm setting between his legs in the hot bath. "This will help keep you from being sore in the morning." He whispers in my ear as I relax into his body.

"Who knew that you were so sweet, Eric?" I tease him a little as I rub my hands up his toned thighs.

"Woman, I can be sweet when I want to be." He chuckles just before I feel his teeth nibble on my neck and his warm wet hands teasing my nipples. "And I'm always sweet to you, Tris." I shiver when I feel his lips on my earlobe.

"Not always, Eric." I shift my hips just as I feel him harden against my back. "You weren't so sweet during my initiation."

"Mmmhmm…" He nods against my neck. "That was only so I wouldn't show favoritism towards you." I feel his hands slide down my body beneath the water. "Do you have any idea how badly I wanted to bend you over and spake your ass when you stood up to me and took those knives, instead of letting Al take the punishment that he deserved?"

"No." I moan then gasp when he begins to tease my clit.

"I fucking hated having to punish you like that, Tris." I turn my head to look at him.

"No you didn't." I giggle. "You loved every minute of it, Eric."

"No," He shakes his head as he cups my cheek then presses his lips to mine softly. "Not like that. If I could have, I would've waited and punished you in private." He grins at me, then gives me a serious look. "I wanted to murdered four for slicing your ear." Eric shakes his head then kiss me just under my ear. "The fucker actually thought that, that was what I wanted him to do."

I turn my entire body and straddle him. "You are a very confusing man. Do you know that?" I giggle as lean forward and drag my tongue across his bottom lip. "Tell me, Eric…" I grind myself against his hard dick. "How would you have punished me if things were different then?"

Eric groans and lulls his head back as he grabs my hips. "Mmmm, I would have yanked your pants and panties down then bent you over something hard and sturdy…" He lifts his hips up as he grips my ass and pulls my body against his. "…and spanked your bare ass. Fuck, baby!" He hisses loudly when I drag my nails down his chest then tug his nipple rings.

"And then what would you have done, Eric?" I lean in and take his earlobe between my teeth.

"Mmmm…Once I had your ass all red and you begging for me to stop…" He leans forward and bites my nipple, hard causing me to cry out and thrust against him harder. "I would have fucked the thoughts right out of your pretty little head." Eric grins at me before he kisses me hard, then taps my ass playfully when he pulls his lips from mine. "Stand up for me, baby." I grin and do as I'm told, wondering what the hell he is doing.

Once Eric is standing he pulls the plug to drain the tub, then shuts the shower door and turn the shower on. God, the shower presser here is so much better than it is at my apartment.

"Turn around." Eric growls at me as he grabs his body wash.

His hands move over every curve as he washes my body for me. "Oh god in heaven your hands feel amazing, Eric." I moan like a wanton whore as his hands continue to move over ever dip and curve that my body has to offer.

Once I'm clean I grab his soap and return the favor. Fuck, his body so perfectly ripped. It's like he was hand carved to perfection by God himself.

Eric lets out a loud moan when I wrap my fingers around his hard dick. I grin as I push him under the spray and rinse the soap from his aroused body.

"Shit, I love it when you put your hands all over my body." Eric groans as he closes his eyes.

Hmm, I wonder how good he taste? Only one way to find out, Tris…

Before Eric can open his eyes and see what I intend to do to him, I drop to my knees and quickly drag my tongue up the length of his huge cock, then tease the head with the tip of my tongue, repeatedly. "Holy fucking shit, Tris!" Eric roars as he grips the top of the shower door and braces his other hand on the tiled wall. "Goddamn baby, that feel so fucking good!"

I'm locked in his lustful gaze as I take him into my mouth, testing how far I can take him, thoroughly enjoying the way he taste and feels on my tongue. I grab his hips as I suck him down my throat with ease, and without gagging. Hmm, I have no gag reflexes. Who knew?

I feel Eric thread his fingers through my wet hair as he starts breathing hard. His grips tightens when I hollow my cheeks and suck him harder, then swallow when I feel him hit the back of my throat again.

"Oh fuck yeah!" He gives a little thrust, pushing himself further down my throat. "I'm so close…fuck yes, baby…don't stop! Please…Fuck!" Eric growls as I scrap my teeth lightly down his shaft. I feel him try to pull himself from my mouth after a few minutes of repeating this action, but I stop him and just before he cum's, he thrust back down my throat when I grip his ass and suck hard, letting him know that I want him to cum in my mouth.

And fuck me, he taste so fucking good…

"Jesus Christ, Tris!" Eric is breathing hard as he helps me stand. "Where the fuck did you learn to do that?" He grips the back of my head and presses his forehead against mine as he catches his breath.

I shrug. "I've never done that before." I grin as I lean down and turn the water off. "I didn't even know that I didn't have gag reflexes." I giggle at the stunned look he gives me as I step out of the shower and grab a couple of towels. "Should I never do that again, Eric?" I tease him as I dry off.

Eric groans and give me another crazy look as he drys off then tosses his towel in the hamper. He grins at me as he unwraps my towel from around my body then throws me over his shoulder and smacks my naked ass. "As of now…" He tosses me on his bed then crawls on top of me. "I do believe I'll be finding ways to get you to do that every fucking day, woman." Eric presses his lips to mine softly before rolling off of me then pulls me against his body. "Get some sleep, because I intend to wake you up in a few hours, in a very creative way."

He chuckles as he wraps his arm around me and situates us so that my head is laying on his other arm with my cheek pressed against his chest and our legs are tangled together. Eric leans down and kisses the top of my head then pulls the covers over us completely. "Goodnight, Tris."

"Goodnight, Eric." I mumble into his chest before drifting off into a sound and restful sleep.

* * *

I'm jolted awake suddenly when I feel something warm sliding up between my legs. I open my eyes and look around my room only to come the realization that I'm not in my room. Suddenly, all the events of last night begin to flood my mind, bringing a huge smile to my face.

I was with Eric all night. Fuck yes, it wasn't a dream.

I take in a breath and bite my lip when feel his hand moving up my thighs to my ass. "I know you're awake, Tris." Eric growls just before I feel his tongue on my clit.

"Oh god." I moan when he roughly places my legs over his shoulder and grips my thighs.

"Not quite, baby, but very close." He chuckles beneath the sheets.

"Someone's cocky this morning…Oh Fuck, Eric!" I cry out when he grips my thighs harder, and proceeds to suck even harder on my clit. He then begins to move his mouth and tongue aggressively against my heated core, sliding his tongue into me every now and then. "Oh fuck yeah! Please don't stop!" By now I'm screaming so loud that I fear the neighbors will hear me loud and clear.

I grip my fingers in Eric hair and squeeze his head with my thighs when I feel my belly tighten as Eric thrust one, then two fingers into me. Pumping them in and out in time with the movement of his mouth and tongue. The feel of his facial hair against my inner thighs, combined with everything that his mouth, tongue, and fingers are doing to me; it all has me exploding into a million pieces.

"Damn baby, you taste so fucking good. I could do that all damn day." Eric crawls up my body, stopping at my tits to show them some attention. "Lets call in sick and just stay here all day." Eric kisses me with so much passion as he wraps his arms completely around me and rolls us so that I'm on top of him.

He quickly grabs my thighs and spreads my legs so that I'm now straddling him. I place my hands on his pecks and lean forward. "We can't. Max will kill us if we miss my first faction meeting." I lick the shell of his ear, then turn my head to look at the clock on the nightstand to make sure that we are not already late. "So, here's what I can offer you, Mr. Coulter." I set up but keep my hands where they are. "I will run to my apartment real quick to get my clothes then…" I thrust against him hard, causing him to groan. "…I will run right back here and we can have a little fun in your shower. Oh and Eric," I motion for him to set up. He does it without any hesitation, then wraps his arms around my body and pulls me against him. "If you're a good boy and get us to the office on time, I'll sneak away with you from the meeting and give you a repeat of what I did to you in the shower last night."

"Mmmm." Eric grins as he squeezes my ass cheeks. "Promise?"

"Mmmhmm." I nod and drag my fingertips across his soft warm lips. "I promise." I press my lips to his before I get up and begin to get dressed while Eric just sits there, laying on his side, looking all sexy and shit while watching get me get dressed with a very cute smile on his hansom face.

As I'm pulling the shirt Eric's had on last night over my head, the sexy naked man climbs his fine ass out of his bed and pulls my body against his as he slips his keys in my hand. "Just come on in, then I want you to get naked and join me in the shower when you get back." He leans down and kisses me so sweetly that my heart skips a few beats.

Damn, this gorgeous man will be the death of me.

I'm all smiles as I enter my quiet apartment. I quickly run to my room grabbing all the things that I'll need for work today and stuffing it all in my gym bag. When I'm done I open Chris's bedroom door to see if she is home or not.

Huh? She's not here. I guess she had a fantastic night too.

As soon as I'm back in Eric's apartment I lock the door and make my way to his bathroom, striping my clothes along the way. When I open the door I'm hit with so much lust at the sight of Eric's naked body. I lick my lips as I open the shower door quietly then step in behind him. His eyes are closed and his head is under the spray as he rinses the soap from his hair.

Eric's muscles tense then relax when I slide my hands up his back and over his shoulders, pressing my body against his and enjoying the feel of his soft wet skin against mine.

Eric turns in my arms to face me with that sexy smile that I have come to crave. "Turn around." He orders me as his hands touch and caress my tense muscles.

As soon as my back is to him, I feel his body move away from me for a split second, then I feel him rubbing shampoo through my wet hair. "Damn Eric, that feels amazing." I groan as he massages my scalp.

Eric nudges me under the water when he's done to rinses the soap from my hair. When all the soap is out of my hair Eric pulls my body back against his. "Have dinner with me tonight, Tris?" Eric whispers against my lips then kisses me softly.

"What time?" I ask just as Eric begins to wash my body.

"Whenever we stop worshiping each other long enough to eat." The cheeky bastard grins at me as he rubs soap between my legs, causing me to let out a soft growl. "I'm kidding, Tris." He chuckles as he rinses the soap from my body. The moment I'm soap free he lifts me up into his arms with my legs wrapped tightly around his waist, then pins me against the shower wall with his sexy muscular body. "We can go out to eat, or I can cook you something here? Your choice, beautiful."

"How bout this…" I reach down and grab his hard dick, positioning him at my entrance. "We can just stay in and cook dinner together?" Just as the words are out of my mouth, Eric thrust into me hard.

"Mmmm, yeah that sound even better." He trails his tongue up my neck as he begins to pump in and out of me at a slow and steady pace. "Fuck baby! You feel even better than you did last night. Goddamn woman, I am so fucking addicted to you." Eric growls in my ear as he begins to move against me faster and harder.

"That's because you are not wearing a condom, Eric." I moan just as he stops all movement. "Don't worry, I've been getting the shot since I joined Dauntless, and I trust that you're clean. You are clean, right?"

Eric nods and presses his lips to my jaw. "Yes, baby. I'm clean." Eric chuckles at the look I give him, then growl a very sexy growl as he thrust into me really fucking hard, causing me to scream out in pleasure and pain. "I was tested six months ago when I had my yearly physical." He begins to thrust into me faster as he lift me higher. "Last night was the first time in a year since I've had sex with anyone, and I've only ever been with three woman, and that's including you, Tris. Oh fuck! Baby, you feel so goddamn good." He leans forward and takes my nipple into his mouth and bites it before flicking it with his tongue.

"Eric! Harder…Faster! Oh fuck…please baby, don't stop!" I cry out as I roll my hips against his unrelenting and continuous thrusts. I suddenly feel that familiar tightening in my belly and the moment it snaps, sending me over the edge, I feel Eric's dick begin to pulse and twitch wildly as he continues to pound the fuck out of me.

"Fuck! I don't think I will ever get enough of you, Tris." Eric groans and pressed his mouth to mine then slowly pulls away with a few soft, yet sensual kisses to my swollen lips.

Once he's pulled out and has me back on my feet under the warm shower spray, he presses his chest against my back and wraps his arm around my waist then slides his hand down between my legs to wash his spunk off of me; only to cause me to want him again.

Asshole knows damn well that we don't have time for another round.

 _ **Stay tuned…**_

* * *

 _ **Hope you like it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **~Tris~**_

"I said that I was sorry, baby." Eric laughs and throws his arm over my shoulder when he catches me glaring at him again, just as we make our way into my office. "I seriously didn't mean to get you all worked up again." He follows me around my desk and leans his ass on the edge next me as I set down in my chair and power up my computer.

"Well…you did." I grin up at him, enjoying the lighthearted laugh is gives me. "Now go get ready for this meeting. I swear I am the only responsible person in this entire office." I begin to mumble as I skim through the stack of all of Max's files on patrols times and locations. "I swear Max is a fucking child when it comes to doing things for himself. I wonder if he knows that I am not his assistant or secretary?"

I stop my bitching when Eric slips his finger under my chin and lifts my face up to look at him as he leans down and presses his lips to mine sensually. "Stop your bitching, Tris." He grins and kisses me once more just as my door is thrown open.

"Tris, have you seen my files on all the patrol schedules?" Max grins at Eric then back down at me. "I was wounder when you would make your move, you pussy. Tris sweetie, did you know that this man has been drooling and daydreaming over you since you got here?" Max laughs loudly as Eric grabs the files that Max asked for, and smacks him over the head with them.

I just laugh at them both and nod my head, answering Max's question.

"Shut the hell up, old man." Eric stands then leans down and kisses my cheek. "And stop using my girlfriend as your secretary." Eric winks at me as he pushes Max's laughing ass out of my office. Before Eric closes the door, he sticks his head back in. "Be ready to leave in twenty minutes, Tris."

Oh my god! Eric Coulter, the mean ass but extremely sexy Dauntless leader just used the term girlfriend while referring to me. Jesus Christ, I can see myself seriously falling hard for that man. Hell, if I'm being honest with myself; I have already fallen.

I shake my head to get my shit together enough so that I can get my shit together for this meeting that we have with all the factions in front of the Council, in Abnegation. Fuck, my dad is on the Council.

I hear my phone beep on my desk, alerting me to a new text message. I look down at my phone and see that it's Christina. Damn, it took her long enough to start drilling me. Must have been super busy with number boy this morning?

Chris- _"Bitch, what the fuck? Where are you? Did you stay all night at Eric's? OMG! I can't wait to tell you what happened with me and Four last night…and this morning! He is so freaking sweet. He asked me out, Tris! Can you believe it? I'm going out with four! Holly shit!"_

I chuckle and shake my head at my crazy best friend then reply to her even crazier text.

Me- _"Yes, I stayed at Eric's all night last night, and I cannot wait to tell you all about it. That last part was a joke; I'm not giving you details, woman! I'm happy that it all worked out with you and Four. Eric asked me out as well. He also referred to me as his girlfriend when he was talking to Max a few minutes ago. Thank you so much for making me put my big girl panties on and go after what I want. I gotta go. Got a faction meeting to get to. Love you Christina…"_ Chris replies back to me not even a full minute after I've sent that message.

Chris- _EEkkk! I'm so happy for you. Love you too and call me later!_

I shake my head as I stuff my phone and all the other things that I'll need today in my messenger bag before I get up and lock up my office.

This meeting today should be very…interesting.

* * *

Once all three leaders and myself are situated in Max's big ass truck, Eric places his arm on the back of my seat and leans into me with his enticing and addictive lips pressed to the spot just bellow my ear. "What's got you so quiet?" I turn to him and he immediately but quickly presses his mouth to mine, kissing me very sweetly.

Thank god that Eric and I are setting in the back seat. Harrison would be giving us hell if he saw Eric acting so sweet with me. Sometimes Harrison can be way worse than Max.

I shake my head. "Nothing really." I bite my bottom lip only for Eric to reach up and tug my lip from the torture of my teeth. "My dad is on the Council, and my mom will be there to serve us lunch." I shrug again. "I haven't seen my dad since I left Abnegation. He decided that I wasn't worth the effort to make the trip to Dauntless on visiting day." I continue to ramble as I play with Eric's fingers. "When my mom came to see me, she told me that I needed to give him time to cool down, but she didn't look convinced at all that he would ever get over the fact that I joined Dauntless. I mean, he and my mother went to Erudite to visit my brother before she came to see me. I just don't see how he can condemn me for defecting and not my brother." I stop talking when I feel Eric's hand on my cheek.

"Your brother joined Erudite?" Eric chuckles and shakes his head. "I don't see how anyone would ever want to join that faction. I couldn't wait to leave that fucking hell hole; I hated it there." Eric shivers in disgust.

"I didn't know you were a transfer, Eric." I smile at him. "I mean, I know that you're divergent, but you just seem pure Dauntless to me. Strong and powerful and so smart when it come to tactical warfare." This causes him to give me one of the best and brightest smile I have ever seen.

"Damn baby, I wish we were alone right now." Eric growls in my ear then gets a serious look on his face just as he pulls me against his body. "To hell with your dad. If he can't see how amazing you are, then it's his loss." He bring his lips to mine with a very wicked grin. "I'll tell you what, though. Throughout the meeting, I'll help you stick it to him and piss his self righteous ass off." Eric teases my bottom lip with his teeth, then pulls away and grins down at me just as the car stops.

"Alright people…"Max yells out, getting our attention. "…This meeting should be less stressful than last months meeting, but keep in mind that we are here to inform the Council that we can't continue to keep most our patrols only in certain areas, and that Abnegation will not be getting an extra patrol time. Since Marcus and Andrew don't like not getting their way, they will more than likely throw a damn tantrum over this. So, I'm sure that there will be a lot of arguing." Max turns to me. "Tris, your to observe, but, if you have any valid ideas or any input, don't be shy; I want you to speak up and speak your mind, regardless of who you see in there. Just remember, he'll be brought down soon enough." Max winks at me. "Don't hold back and giv'em hell, darlin." He laughs as he jump out of the truck.

I shake my head at the old man and chuckle as I move to get out of the truck. Before I can though, Eric grabs my hips and pulls me across his lap. "What was that all about?" He nuzzles his nose against the side of my neck.

"Nothing really…" I shrug then moan when I feel Eric's teeth scrape across my shoulder. "Okay, Okay." I giggle. "Max knows who my father is, and I may have shared a little secret about Abnegation leadership, and the way that they keep most of the financial donations that are sent from other faction, for their own greedy needs. They cover it up by feeding the factionless food that has expired and as little supplies as possible. My mother has been trying to stop it but she really has no say in the matter and being an abnegation wife; she's a bit docile, even though she is dauntless born." When I'm done explaining, Eric's eyes are wide and his mouth is open in shock. So, I kiss the shit out of him to bring him back to himself.

Eric kisses me back but pulls away far too soon for my liking. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Eric shakes his head then gives me a stern look. "Why the hell didn't you or Max tell anyone about this, Tris?"

"Max told me to keep it quiet until we can build a case with evidence so that we can legally take the council down. We plan to get it approved so that the factions can appoint one person from each faction to take their place. It's not right that Abnegation has all five seats on the council and none of them are women, but all of them are greedy and corrupt, especially Marcus Eaton and my father." I lean into him and place my hands on his cheeks. "I was planning on telling you all about our plan tonight because I know that you can offer a lot of help. You know, with that Erudite/Dauntless noggin of yours and all." I squeal when Eric turns his body and presses me into the bench seat.

He grins down at me as he caresses my cheek. "You think you are so funny. Don't you, Tris?" Eric moves to kiss me just as Max opens the door and stick his head inside the truck, telling us to get our horny ass out of the truck before we cause a scene.

* * *

Once we're out of the truck, Eric takes my hand in his and leads me into the building. We make our way through the room to where Harrison is waiting.

Before we can take our seats, I hear my name being called out over the noisy chatter. I feel Eric squeeze my hand just as my brother pushes his way through the crowd.

"Hello. I'm Beatrice's brother. You are?" Caleb offers his hand to Eric.

My brother quickly turns back to me when Eric just stares at Caleb's hand then turns to talk to Max, ignoring Caleb completely. It is no secret that Eric hates Erudite with the burning passion of a thousands suns.

"How have you been, Beatrice? You're a leader in training now? So am I. Dad told me that he knew that I would succeed and do great thing in Erudite when he and mom came to visit me. Did they come to visit you, Beatrice?" My asshole brother gloats causing Eric to turn back to us.

"Succeeding in Erudite is not that hard, you little twerp. Your sister could do that shit in her sleep. Considering that she scored Erudite, Dauntless, and Abnegation on her aptitude test." Eric laughs at the look on my brother's face. "Us divergent's are able to excel in so many different areas, not just one. I would love to see how you react in Dauntless initiation. I don't think that you would last an hour before crying for your daddy." I roll my eyes at Eric's protectiveness.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing that divergent's are not considered as rebels anymore since Jeanine was executed. I've always thought that her ideals were sound, and maybe one day we'll get this city back in order." My brother sneers at Eric.

I narrow my eyes at Caleb then quickly grab Eric's hand just as he takes a menacing step towards my so called brother. "Watch what you say to me, boy! I'm the last person that you would ever want to piss off and Tris is the last person that you want to threaten in front of me. I have no problem in raining hell down on Erudite if someone tries to follow in Jeanine's miss guided shadow!"

"What's going on here?" Marcus asks as he walks over to our little group.

"Just another Erudite over stepping, Marcus. It's nothing that Dauntless can't handle." Max chuckles and motions for Eric and I to take our seats. "You know how those know it all's are. They can't stand it when they can't control someone." Max narrows his eyes at Caleb as he passes the sniveling fucker.

Eric grumble something under his breath as he pulls my chair out for me then takes the seat next to me just as Max sets on my other side between me and Harrison. "Andrew raised Caleb in his image, I see." Max chuckles as he hands me some files and a memory stick that his informant was set to bring him. "Put these in your bag and we'll go over them when we get back to Dauntless."

"Max, I told you that Tris is not your secretary." Eric hiss at the old man. I just chuckle and shake my head as I stuff everything in my bag.

Eric grins down at me just as Marcus begins to speak, getting this boring ass meeting underway.

Thirty minutes into the meeting I hear my dad bring up the patrol schedules. So I start to pay attention. "Max, each faction doesn't need full patrols twice a day…"

"If that's the case, Andrew, then why the hell are you asking for us to patrol Abnegation _three_ times a day?" Max jumps out of his seat. "The Dauntless faction is here to protect the entire city not just Abnegation, Mr. Prior!"

"Mr. James, Abnegation needs that many patrols because we are the only faction that deals with the factionless. Our volunteers feed them three times a day and we just want to keep them safe!"

Max scoffs at that. "Like I said, we are not here for just Abnegation and if you want your people protected I would suggest you come up with a plan to make the factionless a little happier by offering them better food or medicine, and Abnegation is not the only faction that deals with the factionless. Amity allow some to come out and work on their farms to _earn their way_. Dauntless deal with them by keep them in line! Candor puts them on trial when they commit crimes! Erudite gives monthly donations in various things. All Abnegation does is teach them that they don't have to work for what they get! Look, it is your choice to provide that service to them, and every faction here contributes to that cause in one way or another. So I know that you have the resources to make some changes instead of asking Dauntless to deal with all the sacrifices." Max growls at my dad.

I shake my head and stand next to Max and smile at the Council. "I have been over everything with a fine tooth comb and I can honestly tell you that Dauntless cannot supply any extra patrols to Abnegation. We will not take an already set patrol away from another faction that you deem doesn't needed it for some reason or another. Like Max said, we protect this city as a whole, and Abnegation is no more important than Amity, Dauntless, Candor, or Erudite." I ignore the glares that I'm receiving from the council and continue with a big smile on my face. "Did you know that we don't patrol our own sector the way that we do the rest. The people of our faction volunteer for that, because they simple want to protect our home. So that, Mr. Prior, is how we were able to contribute two patrols a day to each faction. Oh, and have you forgotten? We also guard the fence around the clock, for everyone's protection! Would you suggest that we stop patrolling the fence to accommodate your faction?" I smile at my so called dad then take my seat along with Max, because I have said what need to be said on the matter.

"Dear child..." Marcus shakes his head and tisk me causing Eric to growl under his breath and squeeze my hand. "Please, do not speak on matters that you have no knowledge of. This is adult business, Beatrice."

I feel Max and Eric both tense next to me. Before they can cause a scene I shake my head at them both and stand back up and smile at the asshole. "How long have any of you trained to protect someone? Hmm? To risk your life for someone that you have never met, simply because you are just doing your job; what you were trained for? I can assure you, Marcus Eaton, that I know more about what goes on in this entire city than any of you! I have been over massive amounts of files and data on this one subject. So, dear boy, I can assure you that I am inform on these matters, way more that you are. And yes, I may be young, but in Dauntless, age doesn't matter. What does matter, is how skilled and good you are at your job…" I slam my hands on the table and glare at the fat fucker. "…And I can assure you that I am very skilled and proficient at what I do! You will do very well to remember that I am from Abnegation, but I was never meek or docile. I paid very close attention to the world around me. Over the coarse of my childhood I listened and paid attention to _everything."_ I look to my dad and smirk. "You all would do very well to be satisfied with what fate allows you to have, because greed is not a very admirable trait, Mr. Eaton." I take my seat and wink at my smiling boyfriend.

"Very well said, my dear." Max gives me a fist bump.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, youngen." Harrison chuckles as he offers me the same respect as Max did.

Eric rests his arm on the back of my chair then leans into me and discretely trails his tongue up my neck to my ear. "I'm so ready to go find a nice secluded spot and take you up against something hard and sturdy, woman." Eric takes my hand and moves it under the table to rub it against his erection. "I'm so damn hard it hurts, baby." I giggle just as the council members come out of their shock, and begin to speak in quiet tones amongst themselves while some of them glare at me.

After a few minutes my dad stands. "We will adjourn this meeting for lunch. We will reconvene in one hour." I snort loudly causing my dad to look at me like he wants to slap the shit out of me for all my "rude" behavior.

"Assholes need an hour to rebuttal my claims." I laugh loudly as I get up from my seat and pull Eric up with me.

"Tris, that was fantastic, but you do realize that a man in power will protect that power no matter the consequences." Max looks down at me worriedly. "And no matter who they presume to be."

"You don't think that they would do something like that to her, do you, Max? Her father is a part of that shit. He wouldn't let…"

"I don't matter to Andrew anymore, Eric." I shake my head and chuckle. "I was dead to him the moment I joined the hellion faction." I shrug.

Eric shakes his head wildly. "No matter…they won't touch you." Eric pulls me to him. "Because if they know that you know all their dirty little secrets. Hopefully the fuckers also know that we _all_ know as well. They won't risk it." Eric leans down and kisses me on the cheek just as my dad comes over to us and clears his throat rudely.

"Beatrice, can I speak to you? _Alone._ " The sneer in his voice is not missed by me, nor is it missed by Eric, Max or Harrison.

"Whatever you have to say to a Dauntless leader in training, you can say in front of her superiors." Max moves slightly in front of me. "You know the rules, Andrew."

"I would like to speak to my _daughter,_ alone." He grits out between clenched teeth. I have never seen my dad act this way.

I don't think that I should even be calling him dad anymore. Hell, he's acting like I was never his daughter in the first place. He just seems so…evil now. His face is all red and he is continuously grinding his teeth. He kind of scares the hell out of me now.

I notice that Max tenses up and begins to shake, so I place my hand on Max's shoulder and shake my head. "The man that I called father for eighteen years, disowned me when I didn't join a faction that he approved of. So whatever you need to say to me, Mr. Prior, you can say amongst my colleagues. There's is nothing about me that they don't already know. You see at Dauntless, we leaders share _all_ our deepest darkest secrets. All our fears are even known by each other." I shrug again just as Eric leans down kisses the top of my head.

The look in Andrew's eyes is that of pure rage and murder. I honestly think that he would murder me to keep his dirty little secrets. "Are you alright, Mr. Prior?" Eric speaks up as he pulls me behind him. "You look like you were about her hit my girlfriend. I would advise against even touching one hair on her pretty little head. You see, I am very protective of Tris, and no one in this room would be able to stop me from hurting you, if you so much as lay one finger on her."

"Are you threatening me, Mr. Coulter?" Andrew sneers at Eric just as Max steps between them.

"No, he's not threatening you, Andrew. He is merely warning you of the consequences of messing with someone he cares a great deal about. You see Andrew, family means a lot to us in Dauntless and we are all a united family. That brilliant young woman right there…" Max point to me. "…is a big part of the Dauntless family. So if you mess with her; you will have thousands of soldiers on your ass."

With the last word, Max turns to us and motions for us to follow him to get our lunch.

"Beatrice?" I hear a woman call out to me just as Eric and I set down to eat. "Oh my, you look so strong and beautiful." I smile and stand when my mother approaches us.

"How have you been, mother?" I hug her and surprisingly she hugs me back.

"I'm leaving Abnegation tonight. I cannot take it anymore. Andrew has lost his mind." My mother whispers quickly then pulls back. I look at her in shock, and it's then that I notice it. She has already healing bruises around her neck.

"What did he do to you, mom?" I pull her closer to me and whisper.

She shakes her head as she looks around the room. There are no Abnegation in this particular room, but my asshole brother is in here and I know my mother will not speak ill about Andrew around Caleb.

"Mom, when you leave; come to Dauntless." I motion for her to set. "We will protect you. We shouldn't talk about this here but Eric and Max know everything and the three of us will help you." I tell her just as Max nods to her.

"Nat please, let us help you." He smiles at her. "Come back home…to Dauntless and we will hide you there. I want you to come back to Dauntless for good. Please." My mother smiles and nods to him just as I see Andrew walk in.

Fuck, here we go…

"Natalie!" He sneers at my mother. "What are you doing talking to these hellions? You should be on your way home to start dinner."

"I'm talking to my daughter, Andrew. I wanted to say hello to her before I left…and I was just about to leave." My mother squeezes my hand before she stands and leaves the building.

"You got what you wanted, Max. So stay the hell away from my wife." Andrew sneers and turns to look at me, then glares back at Max before storming back to the Council room.

"What was that about, Max?" I narrow my eyes at the old man. "What the hell did he mean by that?"

Max sighs and shakes his head. "Wait until we get your mother out of Abnegation, Tris." Max stands and storms outside.

I look at Eric then Harrison, utterly fucking confused. "Do either of you know what all that was about?"

Harrison shakes his head just as Eric speaks.

"Not a clue, baby." Eric shakes his head. "The only guess that I can come up with, is that Max and your mother have a past. I mean she is from Dauntless, right. Max is Dauntless born too."

Maybe Eric is right. Maybe my mother and Max do have a past. You can be damn sure that I will get to the bottom of this shit before the night is over with.

 _ **Stay tuned…**_

* * *

 _ **Hello all, I'm so glad that you guys are liking this story.**_

 _ **~Follow, Favorite, and review~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **~Tris~**_

After the drama that was lunch, the meeting was quickly concluded, with Max having to refuse Marcus' request once again. Well, the meeting wasn't finished yet. Max just told the Council that he was done repeating himself. Then he turned back us and yelled out that he was done with this meeting and for us to get our asses in the fucking truck.

In the few months that I have known Max, I have never seen him this pissed off. He is always cool, calm, and happy, and I have never seen him not make a joke out of a stressful situation to lighten the moon. As of right now, though, max is a ticking time bomb and I am sure that he will explode if he has to see Andrew again anytime soon.

We've been on the road back to Dauntless for less than a minute when Max suddenly slams on the brakes then turns the truck around in the middle of the road. "What the fuck are you doing, Max?!" Eric yells as he holds me to his side so that my body doesn't go crashing into the door.

"Tris!" Max yells out over Eric and Harrison's bitching.

"Yeah Max." I call out and shake my head as I lean forward, causing Eric to move with me. Apparently, he's not willing to let go of me, on the off chance that Max has another abrupt U-turn planned.

"When we get to the Abnegation housing sector, I'm gonna need you to show me where your mother lives." He tells me and I just give him a crazy look. "That's an order, young lady!" The fuck? Why the hell is he screaming at me? "I'm sorry for yelling at you, sweetheart. Just please, show me the way to her house."

I only nod because I'm still fucking stunned that Max just yell at me like that. I mean shit, what the hell crawled up his ass?

I turn to Eric as I set back in my seat and…oh damn. Eric is trying to glare a hole in the back of Max's head for yelling at me like that.

I take Eric clinched fist and rub it until he relaxes it, then I squeeze it to get his attention. "It's alright. Baby, Just please calm down. I'm fine, I promise." Eric takes a very deep breath then nods as he brings my hand up and kisses it.

"Fine, but if he yells at you like that ever again…I'm kicking his old ass." My mean, scary, but very sexy boyfriend grumbles.

When we get to the Abnegation housing sector I lean up in between the the two front seat again. "Take the third left. It's the second house on the right." I point to my old house. "What are you doing, Max?" I look at him pleadingly.

Max ignores me as he parks the truck outside my old home and opens his door. "Get in the driver seat, Harrison." Max huffs then turns back to me and smiles. "I'm getting your mother, Tris. Now, sit your ass down and do not get out of this truck for any reason." Max jumps out and slams the door.

I turn to Harrison before he can get out and follow Max's orders. "What the fuck is wrong with him?" I yell then allow Eric to pull me back into my seat when Harrison ignore my outburst. "I'm so fucking confused." I sigh and I lay my head on Eric's chest. "God, I'm am done with this hellatious day." Eric presses a kiss to my temple and continues to rub my sides while we all quietly wait for Max, and apparently my mother.

Twenty minutes later Max walks out of the house carrying two bags with my mother following right behind him. Max tosses the bags in the bed of the truck before he opens the back door and helps my mother in the seat next to me. Max finally jumps into the front passenger seat and as soon as the door is slammed shut he looks at Harrison and begins yelling again. "Get our asses back to Dauntless, Now!"

I ignore the asshole in the front seat as I set up and pull my mother to me, hugging her tightly. "Are you okay, mom?" I whisper as I comfort her.

"I'm better now, sweetheart." She smiles at me then pats my knee as she leans over me. "Hello again, Eric. I hear that you are my daughters boyfriend now." She hold her hand out to him, and Eric actually shakes it. I'm so proud of him.

"Hello again, Mrs. Prior." Eric nods to her with a mega watt smile. "And yes ma'am; Tris and I are together."

My mom laughs and points to Max. "No dear. Apparently, I am still Mrs. James."

Say what?

"Nat, I told you when you left that I wasn't gonna sign those damn papers." Max grumbles. "You shouldn't have fucking left Dauntless in the first place, woman."

Again…say what?

"And I told you, that if I would've stayed in Dauntless, I would have been hunted down and we all would have been killed for my divergence…and I was already with Andrew, and we had just adopted Caleb when the law was finally passed and divergent's were legally safe. So I couldn't come back to you, Maxwell." My mother sasses right back.

"I could have protected you and Tris, Natalie!" Max yells causing me to snap.

"What the hell is going on?!" I shout and point my finger in my mother's face. "I'm gonna need an explanation, NOW!"

"Can this please wait until we get home, Sweetheart?" Max turns around in his seat and pleads with me. I stare him down for a beat before I finally nod and wrap myself around Eric, burring my face into his chest as he rubs my back soothingly.

Throughout the ride back to Dauntless, my anger continues to build and as soon as the truck is parked in the compounds garage, I dig into my bag, pulling out Max's file and memory chip and toss them to Max before I reach around Eric and open the door to get out quickly , because I really don't want to be around anyone right now.

I try to jump over Eric, but his hold on my waist tightens as I move. I look up at him pleadingly just as he grabs my bag and steps out of the truck with me still in his arms. He quickly leads me into the building and away from the people that have been lying to me my entire life.

"Beatrice please, sweetheart!" My mother calls out to me but I turn and shake my head.

"I need a minute, mother! I'll meet you at Max's apartment later!" I turn and let Eric lead me anywhere but here.

* * *

As soon as Eric and I are in his apartment I make my way to the kitchen to grab a glass, then quickly make my way to Eric's room where I left my scotch. By the time Eric makes his way to his bedroom, I have already had two glasses.

"Eric, do you think Max is my dad? I think Max is my dad...Aw hell, I know that he is my dad." I take another drink just as Eric sits on the bed next to me and wraps his arm around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder and his soft warm lips against the side of my neck. "Why would they keep something like that from me? Why would my mother let me believe that I was the daughter of a fucking monster?" I knock back the rest of my third drink just as I feel a tear roll down my cheek. "Eric, have you lied to me about anything? Anything at all? No matter how big or small it is?" I turn to face him.

"I would never lie to you, Tris." Eric takes my empty glass from my hand and sets it on his nightstand before he lifts me up and into his lap so that I'm straddling him.

"I know." I smile. "We have only been together for barely a day, but I just don't want to start what you and I have out on lies." I mumble causing Eric to grin at me as he wipes my tears away.

"It's seems like we've been together for years, Tris. I can't believe that it's only been a day." Eric chuckles as he leans in and presses his soft lips to mine, but quickly pulls back and grins at me. "I guess that's just how it feels when you've been in love with someone for as long as you've known them, huh?"

I nod my head distractedly as I mess with the buttons on his shirt. After a few seconds I suddenly realize what he just said, and my head snaps up so fast that I get a little dizzy. "What?"

"Took you long enough to realize what I just said." Eric chuckles as he cups my cheeks and give me a heart stopping kiss then pulls away with a sexy grin.

"You…You're in love with me?" I can feel my hands shaking as they grip his shirt.

"I am, and I have been since the moment I met you. You said no lies, Tris. That also means no secrets." Eric smiles at me as he situates us so that we're now laying down on his soft bed, cuddled together with my ear presses to his chest over his pounding heart and our leg tangled together.

"Eric, I'm not 100% sure if it's love right now…maybe it is, I don't know. I do know for a fact that I don't want to be with anyone else but you, for as long as I live." I lean up and press my lips to his then giggle. "Since we are being honest with each other, I have a secret to tell you, that might make you laugh…or completely piss you off." I tell him as he runs his fingers through my hair.

"Tell me this secret and lets see what response you get out of me, you silly woman." He chuckles with his lips against my forehead. "Oh and I'm happy that you don't ever want to be with anyone other than me, because I don't ever intend to let you go." Eric leans down again and give me a big smacking and very playful kiss. "Now lets hear this big secret, baby."

"Last night before I came over here, Chris and I were drinking shots of Tequila and playing Truth or Dare. After only a few rounds, she dared me to go and seduce my crush." I turn and look at him to gage his reaction, but he is not giving anything away. I seriously can't tell if he is pissed or not, so I begin to ramble. "I don't regret it one bit, Eric, because if she hadn't dared me while I was drinking, I probably wouldn't have had the guts to approach you. I promise that I wasn't drunk when I came over last night. The Tequila just made my proverbial balls a bit bigger." I continue to ramble because Eric still hasn't moved or said a word.

I'm about to ask him to please say something, but as soon as I attempt to open my mouth, Eric lifts my body so that we're now face to face, then cups my cheek with one hand and wraps the other around my waist. He pulls me tight against is chest and crashes his mouth to mine, kissing me so hard and frantically that my body feels like its burning from the inside.

When breathing become a necessity, I pull away slightly and gasp for air that I wish I didn't need so that I can continue to kiss him like that forever.

"Baby, I'm gonna need you to remind me to get that crazy candor friend of yours a very, very nice gift." Eric grins as he grip my thighs and spreads my legs so that I'm now straddling him. I prop my arm across his chest, and then prop my chin on my arm. While I get comfy on his sexy chest, Eric grins down at me and shakes his head as he tucks his right hand behind his head and rubs my back, down to my ass with his left hand. "Tris, baby I don't care about what made you come to my door last night. I'm just extremely happy that you did, because you really did turn a recurring fantasy of mine into one hell of a reality. I wasn't exaggerating about that, baby."

I grin as I bite my bottom lip and fiddle with the buttons on his vest, checking his pockets for something to mess with while I try my damnedest not to blush at his sweet words, but it's not working so I jump to the subject of my parents, or whatever Max is to me. Apparently he was married to my mother before she transferred to Abnegation. How the hell is that possible? I didn't think dependents could get married. And how the hell did she marry Andrew if she was already married to Max? I'm so damn confused by this entire fucked up situation.

"Eric, what should I do about my mom and Max? How do you think that they were able to get married while they were still dependent's? How did my mom marry Andrew while still married to Max? Do you think I look like Max? I've noticed that he and I have the same eye color." You see, once the first question is out of my mouth, the rest just follows at rabid fire.

"Slow down and breathe, baby." Eric chuckles as he cups my cheek. "Now, for your first question. I think you should talk to them about it and give them a chance to explain everything. As for your second question. All the factions (minus Erudite) will allow a couple to marry before they go through their choosing ceremony, but only if the woman gets pregnant, and I don't really know how your mother was married to both men. Oh, and yes baby, you do have Max's eyes, nose, chin…and temper." Eric chuckles when I slap his chest.

"You love those things about me, especially my temper." I smile as I reach up and drag my fingertip down his scruffy cheek then press my lips to his, in a sweet quick kiss.

"I love everything about you, sweetheart." Eric leans forward to kiss me but stops just as his lips touch mine because in that moment we're interrupted by the sound of my phone ringing.

"Ugh!" I groan as I set up and then grin when I realize that I just inadvertently rubbed myself against Eric's erection, hard. I chuckle at the look he gives me as I reach over and gab my bag. When I finally find my phone I groan again. "It's Max..." I grumble. "…Should I answer it? I really don't want to, Eric."

"You'll need to talk to them eventually, Tris." Eric grabs my phone and answers it for me, then presses to my ear.

The asshole just winks at me as he lays back and tucks both his hand behind his head and stretches out beneath me.

"Hello Max." I glare at my boyfriend and grind my hips against his really hard several times, causing him to hiss loudly, then glare at me as he grabs my hips to stop me.

"Tris sweetheart, I'm just calling to check on you. Your mother is worried sick." Max tells me in a calm tone.

I just roll my eyes. "I already know what you are to me, but I want to here you say it, Max." I hiss at him. "Tell me, please."

I hear Max sigh into the phone. "You are my daughter Tris, but I…"

"Three months!" I tense up and scream. "I have been in this fucking faction for three goddamn months! Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you tell me, Max? Why didn't she tell me?!" Eric sets up and hugs me to him tightly, because I'm screaming and crying now.

"I don't know…I guess I was scared that you wouldn't except me. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. Please forgive me, baby girl? I love you and your mother with all my heart, and I am so sorry that I didn't say anything…" Oh shit, Max is crying. "I want you know that the worst day of my life was when your mother left Dauntless to protect you. But sweetheart…I also want you to know that the best day of my life was when you came back to me. I missed eighteen years of your life because of a war that would have killed you and your mother if she had stayed here." I begin to sob hard into Eric shoulder as he rubs my back. "Sweetheart, put Eric on the phone. Okay?"

I hand Eric the phone as I continue to cry. Why the fuck couldn't they have told me sooner?

"Max…" Eric is quiet for a few seconds. "I don't think I should…" He sighs then nods. "Alright, Max. We'll be there." I'm brought out of my pity party by Eric as he tosses my phone on his nightstand and hug me tighter. He threads his finger through my hair and lifts my head up so that I'm looking at him. "Baby, just relax and calm down." He presses his lips to mine as he wipes my tears away.

"What…what did he say to you?" I stutter out as I try my damnedest not to tear up again.

"He wants us to come to dinner at his place tonight to discuss why they did what they did. I tried to tell him that this was a family matter, and that I shouldn't be there, but he wouldn't hear of it…"

"And neither will I…" I set up and point my finger in his face. "…If I have to go, then you have to go. I need you there, Eric. Please?"

"Then I'll be there right next to you the whole time." He smiles at me then presses his lips to mine briefly. "I'll do anything for you, Tris."

"Promise?" I try to smile at him, but it's so hard with the way I'm feeling at the moment.

"I promise." Eric smile back then kisses me sweetly. "Now, lets take a nap because it has been one stressful fucking day."

* * *

After a few hours of napping and cuddling, Eric and I find ourselves standing at Max's apartment door. Every time he raises his hand to knock I grab it and shake my head, telling him that I'm not quite ready yet.

We've repeated this cycle five times already…

"Tris, we can't just stand out here all night. You'll have to confront them sooner or later." Eric places his hands on my shoulders then leans down to get eye with me. "Where's my warrior at, Tris? Come on baby, let her out and lets face this…together. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere…ever." Eric grins as he straightens up to his full height, then leans into me and takes my bottom lip between his teeth, tugging on it playfully while growling at me.

I smile as we pull apart and stare into his beautiful eyes, then I take a deep breath and nod. "Okay." I take another deep breath. "Let do this." I nod again just as Eric knocks on the door before I can change my mind...again.

I grip his hand in mine really hard as the door opens to reveal Max. "I was wonder if you were gonna knock on the door or just continue to stand out here all night." Max Chuckles, trying to lighten the moon like he always does as he looks down at me and smiles lovingly, then steps aside to let us in.

Eric and I take a seat on the sofa while Max just stands there and smiles at me, like this one smile could make up for eighteen years of not knowing. The awkwardness in the room is so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

"I'm so happy that you came, Beatrice." I turn my head and my jaw immediately hits the floor.

Is that my mother? She looks so…not her. Her hair is shorter than mine and jet black. I can see her tattoos on her arms and shoulders that she got years ago, but her nose is pierced now.

"Uh…hi?" I turn to Eric and he looks just as shocked as me. "What happened to you, mom?"

"I'm in hiding dear, and I'm Dauntless again, so..." My mother shrugs as she sets on the love seat along with Max. "I know you are upset with me and you have every right to be, but Beatrice, I never wanted to lie to you. I had to though, because I was so scared of what Andrew, or anyone else for that matter, would have done to us if I had told you. I know that Andrew would have sent you to Jeanine if you ever found out that he wasn't your father. Before that god awful woman was prosecuted, I found out that he worked for her. And after she was executed, he threatened your life. So I kept it all a secret from you." My mom sighs and takes Max's hand. "Sweetie, I left your father to protect the three of us. I didn't plan to get involve with anyone but once I transferred, they told me that all Abnegation have to get married." My mother wipes the tears from her eyes just as Max pulls her into his side and holds her tightly. "I was sick for months when Andrew chose me to be his wife, and I had no choice in the matter. I never loved Andrew. I was forced to marry that man."

"How were you married to both men, mother?" I shake my head to clear it.

"Once I was officially Abnegation, I was a new person all together. Everything was wiped clean. It didn't matter that Max never signed the papers, or that I was pregnant with his child..." My mom gives Max a sad look. "I wasn't Dauntless anymore. Therefore , I wasn't married anymore."

"I don't care." Max cups my mother's cheeks. "You're back now and I'm never letting you or our daughter out of my sight ever again, woman."

I look closely at Max and see that he's now crying with my mother as he holds her as tight as he can without hurting her. I look at Eric then back at my parents before I get up and run over to them, wrapping my arms around them both. The three of us crying for the loss of eighteen years…eighteen years of happiness as a family.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you, Max." I mother looks up at him. "I never stopped loving you."

"I know, baby, and I never stopped loving you, or our daughter. When I saw her on the roof…the day she came home to me, I knew right then that one day I would have my family back." Max cups both our cheeks and smiles. "I got both my girls back, and I'm not letting go of either of you ever again." Max kisses my cheek before I get up and smile down at my parents as they kiss sweetly.

I'm with both my parents now. Max is my father and I find that I'm actually thrilled that I'm his daughter, not Andrew's. This thought brings me to my brother.

"What about Caleb, mom?"

My mother sighs loudly as she turns back to look at me. "Andrew and I adopted him a couple of days after you were born. You see, Andrew can't have children and he wanted a boy, not a girl. So he told me that I could keep you but only if we adopted a boy. Caleb is from Erudite and he is the son of Jeanine Mathews."

"What?!" I yell causing my mother to damn near jump out of her seat.

"You heard me, Beatrice." My mom sighs. "Caleb was two weeks old when Jeanine was convicted and put to death for her crimes. I think that Andrew and Jeanine were working together back then, and now he and Caleb are working on something huge." My mom turns to Max. "It's not on record but a lot of factionless are going missing every week. I think they are taking them to Erudite and using them for something. I don't know…" My mom shakes her head.

"You don't know how right you are, Nat." Max smiles at my mom then looks at me. "I went over those files and found a lot of evidence, and that memory stick is a video of what they are actually doing."

"What are they doing?" Eric asks as he pulls me to set next to him.

"We'll go over it all after dinner." Max kisses my mother on the cheek. "I want to have our first family dinner without all that fucked up shit running through our minds."

"Alright." Eric leans down and kisses my cheek. "Baby, I'm gonna let you spend time with your family?" Eric moves to get up from the couch, but I grab his hand to stop him just as Max shakes his head and points his finger at Eric.

"If you feel the way that I think you feel about my daughter, then you are now apart of this family, son." Max grins and winks at me. "Now you kids go wash up for dinner."

"Yes sir." Eric chuckles at Max as he helps me up and leads me towards the kitchen. "I told you it would work out." Eric leans down and kisses my nose then my lips as we wash our hands together.

"Stop kissing my daughter in front of me, Coulter." Max smiles at us playfully just as he and mom walk into the kitchen.

"Yeah yeah, old man." Eric chuckles as he drys his hands then wraps his arm around me from behind, pulling into a massive hug. "I can't help it Max; I'm in love with your beautiful daughter. It's a real good thing that she got her looks from her mother and not you, old man."

For once in my life, I feel loved and happy. I have both my mom and my very awesome dad, and they love me unconditionally. I also have my very sexy, sweet, and utterly perfect boyfriend by my side.

Having these wonderful people in my life feels so right, and I could not ask for more than that.

Life is finally perfect, but I feel that it's just the calm before the storm that is headed our way.

 _ **Stay tuned…**_

* * *

 _ **Sleepy1177 and Libra18j, I have missed you all as well and I promise to TRY not to disappear for that long again…**_

 _ **Tlcoop7 was the only one that had the right idea about Max being Tris' father. Lets see if you can guess what Andrew, the Council, and Erudite is really up to…**_

 _ **Thank you all for your awesome reviews, and sorry to all of you Eris fans. I just got stuck on a Twilight kick for a while, but I'm still here and I'm trying to write new chapters for my earlier Divergent stories.**_

 _ **With all that said…**_

… _ **Let me know all your crazy thoughts on this chapter.**_

 _ **~Follow, Favorite, and review~**_


	4. Chapter 4 filler chapter

_**Chapter 4**_

 _ **~Eric~**_

Dinner with Tris, Max, and Natalie was utterly perfect. I never thought I would ever experience something like this. Max and Natalie treated me as if I was already their son in law; that I was a part of their family.

Growing up in Erudite with the people that had the nerve to claim me as their son, was a lonely experience for me. So I never got to enjoy something as simple as a family dinner. Hell, I've never had a family dinner until now.

When Tris and I found out that Max was her father, I think that I was just as shocked as she was because Max and I have been really close since I defected here and he never said a word to me about it. Hell, Max has treated me like I was his son most of the time, and when I confided in him about my feelings for Tris; he advised me to get to know her, but told me that if I hurt her in any way, he would toss me head first into the chasm. I should have suspected something then, but I just never made the connection.

After dinner we all settled in Max's home office to go over those files, but before we were able to discuss all the madness that we stumbled upon, we were interrupted by Harrison calling to inform us that Andrew and Marcus were here to speak to Max.

"I'll go with you dad." Tris smiles as she stands then glares at me and Max when we both begin to shake our heads wildly. "Why can't I go? I'm a leader in training."

"Because I don't want that asshole anywhere near my daughter." Max growls causing Tris to roll her eyes.

"Tris baby, I'll go with Max and make sure that nothing happens." I hug my girl to me and turn to Max. "Do you still have those earpiece communicators, Max? That way Tris and Natalie can hear the meeting and you and I will know that they are safe."

"Yeah I do…" Max begins to dig in his desk. "Good thinking, son." He smiles at me as he hands me two communicators then turns to Natalie to help her put hers in.

I turn back to Tris and thread my fingers through her hair to move it back, so that I can put the device in her ear. "Promise me that you will stay here?" I plead with her as I put my earpiece in.

"I promise that I'll stay here, Eric…" Tris sighs after a short stare down with me. "…But you had better come back to me. I mean it Eric; you kill that asshole if you have to." I smile and nod as I lean down and kiss her softly.

"Alright Coulter…lets get this shit over with." Max grabs my arm after hugging his wife and daughter, and pulls me away from Tris and out of the apartment.

When we reach the office wing, we see Harrison leaning against his office door looking all kinds of pissed off. "Max. Eric." He nods us toward the interrogation room. "I didn't think that you would want those fuckers waiting in anyone's office. So I made them wait in here." He grins as he opens the door.

"What can Dauntless do for you at this time of night, Marcus?" Max says as he sits down. "Andrew." He sneers at the asshole.

"I want my wife back, Max!" Andrew yells and as soon as the words are out of his mouth I hear Tris giggle. "I know she is here so give her back to me."

"I can assure you, Andrew, that Natalie is not here…" Max turns back to Marcus and grins. "Maybe she just got tired of a monster hitting her and left to live factionless. You know, like Evelyn did."

"You don't know what the hell you are talking about, Max!" Marcus shouts as he stands. "My wife died years ago!"

Max grins as he turns to me. "That was Evelyn, that we saw the other day wasn't it?" Max is seriously fucking with these assholes.

"Yeah, we meet with her once a month to make sure she keeps her people in line…I thought you knew that, Marcus?" I grin just as I hear Tris and Natalie laughing at us again.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Max. My wife is dead and that is final! Now give us Natalie back and we won't cause you anymore problems."

"What makes you think that we have Natalie? Hmm? Why would she come back to Dauntless?" I ask as I tilt my head to the side and lean my elbows on the table. "I saw that nasty bruise around her neck today. A bruise that could only come from being choked." I sneer at the fucker. "You had better hope that she doesn't come here because I know for a fact that we can arrest you for domestic abuse, Andrew. And I know that you wouldn't want that." I set back and smile. "My advise to you is to "kill her her off" like Marcus did and let her live factionless." I use air quotes with my fingers, then chuckle as I stand and lean over the table towards him. "Because that will be the only thing keeping you from being exposed as a monster. Isn't that right, Marcus?"

Andrew glares at me as he stands. "Are you threatening us, young man?"

"Not at all, Andrew. I'm merely warning you that just because you are on the council, you are not untouchable." I smile at them both. "Either of you."

"I think it's time for you both to head back to your faction now." Max stands and motions for them to leave. "And do not come back to Dauntless unannounced, ever again."

After we've walked Marcus and Andrew to the exit, the three of us make our way back to Max's apartment to discuss this entire situation with Tris and her mother.

The moment I walk in, Tris jumps into my arms and hugs the shit out of me. "I love you, Eric." She smile as she whispers against my lips.

I smile like a Cheshire cat. "Are you sure?" I lean in and take her bottom lip when she nods.

"Stop that shit, Coulter." I hear Max laugh at us.

"Give me a second, old man." I mumble against Tris lips, then kiss her hard once more before I set her back on her feet.

"Alright…" Max sighs once everyone is sitting around his desk. "We need to go over this shit again and come up with a plan of action, because this madness needs to stop, and it needs to stop now."

* * *

 _ **~Tris~**_

* * *

I seriously can't believe that, that asshole came here to get my mother back. I was so proud of Eric for keeping his cool and didn't lash out at Andrew for all the shit that he has done, and is planning to do.

"What are we gonna do? The time stamp on that video was a month ago and they were really close to accomplishing their goals. What if they have already succeeded, dad?" I smile when Max beams at me for calling him dad again.

"We'll get through this, sweetheart. I promise." Max smiles at me then my mother as we all try to come up with a plan to stop and take down what we discovered from the files that Max's informant gave him today.

I nod then turn to Eric with a half hearted smile. I can tell it will be very hard the both of us to give a real smile after what Max showed us tonight.

"Alright, first things first…lets get to the control room and see if Four can hack into Erudite's security system." Max nods to Eric then looks at my mom. "Sweetie, I want you to stay here and out of sight. You're in hiding now so we're gonna have to keep you a secret, just until this mess is over and done with. I'll call Tori, and get her back over here to keep you company until I get back. Okay?"

My mother nods then kisses his cheek before hugging me. "Come see me tomorrow." She smiles just as Max pockets his phone after calling Tori.

A few minutes later Tori walks into the apartment and smiles at me then my mother. I smile back at her then kiss my mom's cheek once more before following Eric, Max, and Harrison out of the apartment.

I can tell that everyone is still in shock at what we've all learned tonight, and the fact that Andrew and Marcus both came to Dauntless for my mother.

Tonight after dinner we all went over everything that was give to Max this morning, and I couldn't believe what my dad showed us. It seems that Erudite and Abnegation are now in the business, and processes of cloning people. They have also been kidnapping factionless people, running painful and degrading experiments on them to achieve that.

Cara, Will's sister and Max's informant, noted in the files that they were trying to clone Jeanine with frozen cells, tissue, bone marrow, and bone fragments that she froze and stored years ago for this very reason. Jeanine also found a way to record her memories so that they could be implanted into the new Jeanine.

I guess Jeanine had a back up plan in case she died, and it seems that Andrew and Caleb want their demon back and are killing innocent people to accomplish that shit.

Cara also noted that the reason that Andrew and Marcus wanted Dauntless to only patrol Erudite once a day, so that Abnegation could get three patrols instead of two, was because they needed full privacy at night in Erudite so that they could use more power and take more people without anyone knowing about it. Abnegation didn't need anymore patrols; they were just using that as a cover.

Max has decided to call a meeting with all the factions, two days from now at city hall, so that everyone can attend, not just faction leaders. Max doesn't want this covered up. So, we plan to expose this information to everyone so that we can bring down all that's involved with this shit, publicly…and in one blow.

So now we are headed to the control room to see if Four would be able to hack into Erudite's mainframe so that we can see how far they have gotten in there madness.

I wonder if Chris is working tonight? I was shocked when she chose to work in the control room, and even more shocked to learn that the crazy candor is a freaking genius with computers.

If she is working tonight, I know that I'll be receiving an ear full for not calling her like she asked me to.

Once we get to the control room Max opens the door and we all file into the room and straight to Four's office. "Wait here, guys." Max mumbles to us as he knocks on the door.

While Max is in Four's office Eric takes my hand and pulls me to a secluded corner. "Come home with me tonight?" He gives me a wicked grin then presses his mouth to mine quickly. "Or we could just go to your place?"

I smile up at him as I rub my hands up his chest. "Your place is better because you don't have a roommate." I peck his lips once more just as the door to Four's office opens and he and Max step out.

"Listen up!" Four yells out to his night crew. "I need all of you to set your security post on auto view and record, then head out early tonight. Don't worry, you won't be docked short on your time!" Four yells out to everyone. "Zeke, Chris, and Uri! I need you three to stay! I'll see the rest of you guys tomorrow night…and on time, Sam!" Four grins at someone that I'm assuming is always late for work.

"What's going on?" Christina smiles at me then Eric. "Did you enjoy my dare, Eric?" She grins at Eric causing him to chuckle and nod.

"Sure did, Candor." He chuckles as he leans down and kisses my cheek, then walks over to my dad.

Chris turns back to me with her eyebrow raised. "So, what's going on?"

"A lot…" I sigh before I'm interrupted by Max as he begins to explain to everyone what's going on, and what needs to be done.

I lock eyes with Chris as Max tells everyone that he is my dad and that my mother is now here in Dauntless, but no one outside this room needs to know about that.

"Now that you all are up to speed…" Max claps his hands together. "Let's get to work, people!"

 _ **Stay tuned…**_

* * *

 _ **I know that this chapter is shorter than the rest but it's just a filler chapter.**_


End file.
